marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Stone (Infinity Victory)
The Power Stone is the Infinity Stone that represents the destructive force of the universe. It was used by Eson the Searcher until it was forgotten for millenia in the planet Morag inside the Orb. The Orb containing the Power Stone was coveted by Thanos, who employed the Kree warrior Ronan the Accuser to bring it to him. However, before Ronan obtained the Orb, it was stolen by Star-Lord on Morag, prompting a galaxy-wide hunt that resulted in the Orb being given to the Nova Corps for safe-keeping. Thanos later retrieved the Power Stone from Xandar and inserted it into his Infinity Gauntlet until he no longer needed the Gauntlet and merged with it. History Origins The Power Stone is a remnant of one of the six singularities which existed before the universe. After the universe came into existence, the Cosmic Entities used the energies of these singularities to forge six immensely powerful objects known as Infinity Stones. Hence its name, the Power Stone represented the destructive nature of the universe, and was incredibly powerful, capable of annihilating entire planets. The Power Stone was used by the Celestial being Eson the Searcher to destroy planets and civilizations until it was forgotten inside the Orb for millenia. It was later in possession of a group of Cosmic Beings who attempted to harness the power of the Stone by sharing its power between them, achieved this by linking themselves together. The effects were short-lived as the energy of the stone disintegrated all nine beings after a few moments. Eventually the Orb, and the stone inside it, were hidden on the planet Morag, storing it in a secret tomb that was hidden beneath the planet's vast ocean. The ocean would recede every 300 years, making the tomb accessible. Quest for the Orb Once the Orb had been found by Star-Lord, he found himself on a mission with the Guardians of the Galaxy to sell it before Ronan the Accuser could find it and use it's power for evil. The Guardians took the Orb to the Collector where he used his technology to open the Orb while explaining the history of the Infinity Stones, marvelling at the Power Stone when it was finally revealed to him as he prepared to pay for it. However the Collector's assistant Carina saw an opportunity to kill her master and attempted to grab the stone, only for it's power to violently rip through her body, destroying her entirely as well as much of the Collector's Museum. The Guardians attempted to escape with the Orb, only to be found by Ronan and his soldiers, as Nebula was able to defeat Gamora and took the stone into her own possession to return it to Ronan, much to the Guardians' horror. Upon learning that the Orb contained the Power Stone after acquiring it from the Guardians of the Galaxy, Ronan the Accuser was confronted and exposed by Thanos. In response, Ronan ripped the Orb in half and took the Stone from it, consuming its energy and causing explosions all around him before attaching the Stone to his Cosmi-Rod in order to control its power. He became so powerful that he was no longer afraid of even the Mad Titan himself, who watched in silence and anger at the betrayal and cut off contact soon without being fazed by Ronan's threats to kill him. Unfazed by his enemies' attack on Xandar and filled with more power than all of them combined, Ronan the Accuser responded standing before the fleet of Nova Corps' Star Blasters and accusing them before sentencing them to destruction. He then used the Stone's power to fire a powerful blast from the Cosmi-Rod which destroyed the Nova Corps' entire fleet, as the burning remains of the army flew to the ground below and Ronan looked at the destruction with a sense of satisfaction watching the pain he was causing to his enemies. While to continued to watch the battle unfold, Ronan found himself confronted by the Guardians of the Galaxy after they subdued his bodyguards and shot Ronan in the chest with the Hadron Enforcer. Ronan then easily overpowered the group with a single shockwave blast from the Power Stone using his hammer. Smiling to himself at the desperate and pathetic attempts to stop him that had been proved to be worthless, Ronan the Accuser mocked the Guardians of the Galaxy and prepared to unleash the Stone's power to annihilate Xandar. The moment before he could unleash the power, he became distracted by Star-Lord, who had challenged him to a dance-off. This distraction allowed Rocket enough time to repair the Hadron Enforcer allowing Drax the Destroyer to fire it at him, managing to destroy Ronan's Cosmi-Rod, disarming him and leaving the all powerful Power Stone flying in the air before him. In a desperate move to gain the advantage in the battle and kill each other, both Ronan and Peter Quill attempted to catch the Stone during the split second it hung unprotected in the air before them. Despite Ronan's best efforts to regain the powerful weapon, Quill was a moment faster and quickly caught the Stone. The moment the Power Stone was touched by Peter Quill's hand, it unleashed a massive amount of energy, causing a shock-wave which threw Ronan backwards as flames engulfed the group. As Ronan watched on with a sense of delight, the Stone's incredible and almost uncontrollable power nearly killed Quill as his body was slowly ripped apart from the inside by the Stone. Ronan laughed as he watched Quill screaming in horrific pain. However, Ronan witnessed Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, and Rocket Raccoon come together as a team and grab Quill's hand, helping with the burden of the Stone's power and gaining complete control over it. He looked on in horror and demanded to know how that was possible for a human to survive such power and Quill informed him it was because together they were a team, before directing the Stone's energy at Ronan, destroying his body and killing him. After the defeat of Ronan, the stone was stored in the Nova Corps Headquarters vault. It remained peacefully untouched for three years. In Thanos's possession After Thanos decided to personally hunt for the Infinity Stones, his first attack was on Xandar to retrieve the Power Stone. Thanos successfully acquired the Power Stone after destroying the Nova Corps and Nova Empire and destroyed the Orb to unveil the Stone before putting it into the Infinity Gauntlet and he then summoned the Xandarians into the castle and forcibly divided half of the population with the Power Stone, creating a large crater at the center of Xandar and then massacring the left half with a single shockwave of the Power Stone. He later uses it to torture Thor by exposing him to the Power Stone's energy, quickly getting Loki to hand over the Tesseract and later to blow the Statesman after acquiring the Space Stone, although Thor and Loki were able to avoid death as Heimdall apported Loki to Earth but blasted Thor off the ship, although not before he gave Loki some of his power so he can communicate with Thor. Thanos used the Power Stone to knock out Star-Lord by grabbing and generating the energy briefly into his head, quickly knocking him out. He later used it to blast Thor into the Guardians ship after defeating him easily. During the Battle of Titan's first round, Thanos used the Power Stone the most, using the Infinity Stone to destroy the Milano after Iron Man send it to him with a burst of energy, repel shots from Quill and repeatedly blast energy on him, although it failed due to Star-Lord having aid from Doctor Strange's use of Eldritch Magic to conjure platforms and scorch Spider-Man's web-shooters by channeling the energy through the web Parker ensnared him with. After realizing he has fused with the Stones and no longer needs the Gauntlet and starting the second round, Thanos used the Power Stone to crush it while also repelling Spider-Man before channeling the Power Stone's energies into the planet's moon, quickly crushing it to huge pieces. Thanos then used the Power Stone to levitate himself before landing down to confront Doctor Strange. He used the Power Stone to blast energy at Doctor Strange and later to repel several rays of fiery energy fired by Strange by shielding himself with the Stone's energy. Finally, he used it to break Stark's shield, forcing Stark to abandon the use of his nano-tech shields, and to overpower and beat down Iron Man with a energy punch. He eventually repelled all of Iron Man's repulsors and punched off the armor's helmet with the Power Stone. During the Battle of Wakanda, Thanos used the Power Stone liberally repeatedly in battle, first to break through the barrier of Wakanda with a single explosion of energy, to cause an eruption of energy from the ground the Wakandan warriors were standing on to force them out of the shields, to attack Thor with a beam of energy that Thor eventually deflected, to easily repel Drax's knives and Drax himself as well as several Sonic Spears, to unleash an energy pulse that effectively defeated Nebula, Drax, Groot, and the Royal Guards of Wakanda, to absorb the Panther Habit's stored energy and then punch it at T'Challa, knocking him out, and to repulse both Loki and Wanda when they horrifyingly attempt to stop him from taking out the Mind Stone from Vision. His last use of the Power Stone was to generate a catalysmically powerful energy bolt that destroyed much of Wakanda and nearly killed the remaining fighters on the castle, although Thor, Loki, Strange and Wong were able to barely deflect the attack on the heroes but could not save some of the Dora Milaje and Wakandan King Royal Guards. Capabilities As the Infinity Stone that embodies the destructive force of the universe, the Power Stone grants its wielder vast energy manipulation capabilities. Like all Infinity Stones, the Power Stone is among the most powerful artifacts in the universe, with only beings of an extraordinary constitution being able to use it while less powerful beings would erupt in a violent explosion. The Power Stone can also be used via a conduit, such as the Cosmi-Rod or Infinity Gauntlet, preventing the need to touch the Stone while still being able to utilize its power. With the incantation of the Cosmic, the user can also merge with the Stone.. If multiple beings are linked together, the Stone's power is distributed among each of them, making it easier to withstand the Stone's effects, as demonstrated by the Guardians of the Galaxy. Attempting to use the Stone without any safety measures is extremely painful, even for incredibly powerful beings. The Cosmic Beings, as shown in the Collector hologram, were disintegrated when attempting to harness the Stone's energy, and Star-Lord's skin was quickly burned from holding the Stone with his hand despite his half-Celestial biology. However, Thanos was able to effortlessly touch it without harm and insert inside the Gauntlet and later effortlessly merged with it as easily as he did with the other Stones. Wielders of the Power Stone are able to project fiery purple energy beams and waves, strong enough to destroy an entire planet. The Stone's energy also enhances the user's strength and durability, to the extent that Ronan the Accuser was able to withstand a close-range shot from the Hadron Enforcer, a weapon powerful enough to destroy a moon, and walking away unscathed from the wreckage of the Dark Aster after it crashed into the surface of Xandar. After Thanos inserts the Power Stone into the Infinity Gauntlet and later fused with it, it is shown that the Power Stone's capabilities are not limited to just simply projecting energy and those who have full understanding and mastery over the Stone's powers are capable of using the Power Stone to achieve more diverse capabilities, as Thanos shows that with his strong understanding and mastery of the Power Stone, he is capable of manipulating the Stone's destructive energy for a wide plethora of versatile and dangerous capabilities, with the Stone becoming among his most versatile and often-used in combat methods for its destructive potential. After fusing with it, Thanos would manifest an orb of purple energy whenever he uses the Power Stone. Thanos is able to use the Power Stone's explosive energy to empower himself, making his fist filled with energy strong enough to shatter a dimensional gateway to the Mirror Dimension and later displays being able to maintain such a boost even while running, allowing him to effortlessly plow through several energy shields non-stop. He also shows to be able to instantly stop by deactivating the energy. Thanos once used it to crack Xandar to half so as to massacre half of it's population. He also shows the ability to manipulate and unleash it's destructive energy to charge objects with unstable explosive energy with just a single gesture from the Gauntlet, causing them to overload and violently detonate. Thanos commonly uses this ability due to its great versatility and combat potential thanks to his ability to control the time and size of the detonation, whether instantly or slowly or how devastating, as Thanos used the Stone to slowly overload and detonate the damaged Statesman after retrieving the Space Stone, giving himself time to teleport him and his Children out. During the Battle of Titan, Thanos used the Stone's energy and versatile destructive powers to devastating effect, violently detonating a ruined spaceship fragment that was dropped on him by Iron Man within moments, and was even powerful enough to rip apart the surface of Titan's moon with its sheer power. His fusing with the Stone made him able to do so with just a simple wave of his hand, causing powerful explosions to rise from the ground to attack the Dora Milaje and with a clench of his fist, he was able to summon an explosion capable of destroying Wakanda's most powerful barrier instantly. He can also use the Power Stone to envelop himself with the energy, gaining the abillity to propel himself high up to the air and fly at great velocity, as shown when he did so to dodge Strange's rays and tore through several Wakandan ships. He can also absorb energy from other sources and ultilise said energy in his next assault, as he did with T'Challa's incoming energy pulse, absorbing and then punching him with the energy he intended to unleash. However, despite Thanos's ability to use more versatile capabilities, he still primarily uses the Stone to simply project it's explosive energy in many forms of extremely powerful energy attacks, showing much greater raw power and versatility than Ronan's use, that applied incredible amounts of powerful concussive force that are even potentially capable of outright destroying objects with its volatile power or incapacitating and greatly damaging even the most durable of individuals. While he was able to unleash the energy wildly as a shockwave of energy that was easily potent enough to knock out Star-Lord, Drax and Nebula instantaneously despite their great superhuman resilience, he also displays being able to focus the energy into repulsive waves that were easily potent enough to effortlessly blast away the superhumanly strong and resilient Captain America and Winter Soldier and easily stop Okoye's spear in mid-air before flinging both it and her away as well as energy pulses able to effectively defeat Nebula and many others during the Battle of Wakanda. Thanos also displays he can concentrate the Stone's energy into direct beams of destructive power, capable of cleaving through structures with ease, forcing back a shielded Iron Man, and heavily damaging the Avenger's armor with a single point-blank blast, or use it as a powerful form of defense by conjuring a very strong force field of energy that was easily powerful enough to block Iron Man's repulsors even when the latter used both of his hands to emit two blasts at once as well as block Thor's lightning balls. Thanos also unleashed an exceptionally powerful bolt of purple energy upon Wakanda's castle that nearly overwhelmed Thor, Strange, Wong and Loki's efforts to repel it and still laid waste to much of Wakanda. Thanos also shows that he can use the Stone's power for more subtle applications, such as exerting the energy upon others as a very effective form of torture, with him being able to limit the amount of energy send into his target's body so as not to instantly kill them. During the Attack on the Statesman, Thanos utilized the Stone to effectively torture an injured Thor, pushing the Stone into his head and causing the nearly invulnerable Asgardian excruciating pain using its energy. Used together with the Space Stone, Thanos also brutally tortured Nebula with its power, by telekinetically pulling her mechanical components apart while simultaneously exerting the Stone's energy to electrocute her, causing her severe pain but controlling the level of energy he sent at Nebula precisely enough to not kill her. After absorbing all six Stones, Thanos becomes able to convert the influence of the Stones into energy to unleash upon the whole universe, as he did to flood the entire Universe with a burst of light.